Call of Duty: Time and Fate
Call of Duty: First Game is a first-person and third-person shooter video game, it is an alternate version of Modern Warfare series. It is developed by Infinity Ward, Neversoft, Treyarch, Raven Software, Sledgehammer Games and DICE and is punished y EA and Activison. Call of Duty: First Game is available on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, XBOX 360 and Nintendo Wii. It's the first game in the trilogy and is followed by Call of Duty: Second Voyage and Call of Duty: Last Game. Gameplay Call of Duty: First Game has different capabilities from previous installments such as giving speech during gameplay,allowing the legs, arms, and torso of the character to be visible on-screen,non-stop running,momentum, close combat styles,etc. CoD: FG has an extreme realistic gameplay. The Playable characters could blow off the enemies legs, torso, head and arms as blood sign is shown. Game AI is upgraded. All characters have some special properties such as talking(Note:The whole characters move mouths when speaking), yawning, rebuilding, etc. And he/she can Single-Player PLOT In 2016, Middle East is the richest and modernized region. Euro-American Alliance and Red Star Pact have been found. Diplomatic connections between Euro-American and Red Star begin and Middle East government joins in them.But they have a problem: Illuminati Force. Illuminati Force has increased its weapon power %70.And they declare the Second Cold War.Some teams of Illuminati seize the ICBM Launch Sites and hack military system.Meanwhile,Ghost informs Captain Price,leader of Bravo Team,that new recruits to the SAS, Fionna "Babydoll" Yarmouth and John "Soap" MacTavish, are joining their squad. They arrive at the SAS training facility in Hereford of UK,where they have quick weapon session,close combat,knifing training with Ghost,meet Captain Price and his unit,and Babydoll teaches Soap how to fight. On 8th August,Bravo Team headed to Northern Russia to storm on the hidden weaponry.After taking out the guards,Soap and Babydoll capture the intels. But suddenly the weaponry starts the self-destructive mode. The SAS members move out to escape the weaponry. In same day's 7 hours ago,There's an assembly in Middle East.A new young girl (who is later new leader)named Aprile Nemici signs the Illuminati Convention to be leader. Two days later,their captured intels say there's hostage named Professor Doctor Sabrina Parzani somewhere in Serbia .SAS and Serbian Task Force storm on the hostile base and succeed to rescue her. After 8 hours,US Forces invade Persian Gulf.Their objective is to find out who Aprile Nemici is.After invasion,They enter and check the Broadcast station.But there was no one. 3 hours later,SAS team take Sabrina to her own country,France.But an RPG shoots India 2-2 down.Soap,Babydoll,John Price,Ghost and several members survive on there.But multiple hostiles and attacks circle everywhere.However,they are saved by Selena "Sweat Pea" Doyle and her team. On 13th August,Saudia Arabian Armed Forces joint US Forces.They must find and rebuild an Abrams Company named "Tanklord".Hours later,in afternoon,they fight to the furthest LZ with Tanklord. Babydoll and his team was sent to Ramstein AFB in Germany.Because they had an intel about Decapre.Babydoll learns that she was ex-friend with her. Babydoll meets Sarge Helgor Rammstein. He explains that Decapre put the nuke in Tehran. Babydoll isn't allowed to go to stop the nuke by Helgor.Instead of her,Selena goes to there with team. During the nuke,USMC Members go to the capital city "Tehran".Either they or Selena's NEST would have stopped the nuke or nuke would have exploded.If player saves Pelayo in the air,USMC Team lands the center of Tehran.They enter the building as they fight,Jackson breaks code and the nuke is disabled.If player fails to save Pelayo,Selena and her NEST goes into there.And Selena stops the nuke with different method.If player fails to save Pelayo and Selena's team is fallen back,the nuke will explode and kill them. 40 minutes later,Jackson wakes up with wounds.If player chooses not to find and rescue survivors(optional in Fallout Survivors of Task Force missions),Jackson absorbs radiation too much and dies. After 5 hours,SAS and GSG-9 join operation in Black Forest that Decapre was there.Fionna investigates her why she did,who gave order and who Aprile Nemici was.Decapre forces not to answer but Price learns in phone.Fionna avoids him not to shoot at Decapre as she finally explains everything about this event. 25 years ago,the First Cold War has entered the final turning point.Soviet Union was about to scatter.But new event is about to begin:Terrorism.Giovanni Nemici gratuated in Rome on 23th April.In Persian Gulf War,he saw where Coalition Force and Saddam's Army killed each other and civillians.Because of this,he hates the capitalism and communism(Because Saddam's Army was armed with Communist Soldier).Then,he founded the Illuminati Force.In short time,the Illuminati Force had increased personel count %10.But the world governments had been afraid of him.British Government had given an assasination order since Second World War. On 22nd December,Captain MacMillian and Leftenant Price went to Pripyat in Soviet Union.After arriving at sniping building,3 days later,they prepared to assasinate Giovanni.Then,Price killed him in head.And they managed to escape there.Captain MacMillian wounds or is intact.20 minutes later,Spetsnaz,SAS and US Marine joint task force rescued them. In present day,6 hours later after interrogating Decapre,the SAS and GSG-9 joint operation team "Anglo-Zerstörer" manages to depart from Black Forest.This time,Griggs,Jackson(if he survives) and Marine Team "Black Hound" gets them in two Blackhawks and a Sea Knight.After minutes,they are going to Ramstein AFB for giving break. List of Campaign Missions PROLOGUE :*'B.F.D: '''Complete the military training such as shooting,close combat,knifing and train Soap how to fight. :*'D.O.M: Infiltrate the hidden weaponry :*'''The Truth: '''Earn the truth about the Illuminati Force. '''ACT I :*'Young Professor: '''Rescue and Secure Professor Doctor Sabrina Parzani. :*'Persian Charlie: Attack the Persian Gulf :*'Getting Hunted: '''Get outta bobby trap. :*'Square Squad: 'Find and rebuild an Abrams Company. :*'Hot War: 'Fight through the furthest LZ. :*'Mushroom War:'''Surround the last force of Illuminati in Middle East and disable the nuke or face destiny.(NOTE:This mission gives the player's choices.If Deadly is saved by Jackson in the air,they head to the nuke and disable it.If Deadly is shot down,Selena and her NEST Team disable nuke instead of USMC.If Deadly is shot down and Selena's team is fallen back,the nuke will explode and kill everyone'.And the first Task Force mission "Fallout Survivors" will unlock.)' :*'Aftermath:NONE(This is the second mission to give the player's choices.If Selena's team Alpha Hazmat Squad is not here in Fallout Survivors of the Task Force missions,Jackson will die by radiation and there will be no survivors.) ACT II :*'''Night Investigation: Infiltrate Decapre' house in Black Forest. :*'Hide-Seek: '''Find the safest sniping position. :*'Assasin's Duty: Assasinate the founder of Illuminati Force. :*'Cool Eviction: '''Depart from there. :*'Daughter of Sins: '''Hyuna has past sins which is never untold.Get those discovered.(Third mission to give the player's choice.If Hyuna is saved by player character restraining,Hyuna will surrender and begins to explain her past sins.If Player Character is too late to save her,she commits suicide and dies.If Player Character arrives at Hyuna but not to save her,she will open fire in the air instead of committing suicide and surrenders.)' ACT III :*'No Remorse Is Useless: 'Infiltrate the ICBM Launch Site and clear Hyuna's past. :*'Rendezvous with Destiny: 'Retake the Missile Controls and escape the site to Moscow. :*'Game's End: 'Prepare to fight or escape and die. TASK FORCE :*'Fallout Survivors: '''Find the survivors of nuke blast. List of Characters BRITISH SAS :*Fionna "Babydoll" Yarmouth: She's the first female playable character who is expert in training someone. :*John "Soap" MacTavish: Second playable Scottish SAS Soldier. :*Cpt.John Price: Third playable character and first NPC. :*Lt.Simon "Ghost" Riley: LMG Expert SAS Commando. :*Selena "Sweat Pea" Doyle: First Female NPC and granddaughter of Sgt.James Doyle(who was played in Call of Duty's WWII-era). :*Captain MacMillian: Price's commander and Director of Special Forces(who has codename "Baseplate"). USMC :*Pvt.Paul Jackson: Playable USMC Soldier. :*Lt.Vasquez: Heavy Built USMC Leader. :*Ssgt.Griggs: LMG Expert USMC Soldier. Iranian Islamic Army :*Faruk Al-Bashir:Commander of his army. Illuminati Force :*Aprile Nemici:First Female Antagonist. :*Hyuna Pusan:Second Female Antagonist. :*Decapre Kravchenko:Third Female Antagonist and granddaughter of Lev Kravchenko(in Black Ops). :*Shuka Fourever:Fourth Female Antagonist. :*Giovanni Nemici:Founder of the Illuminati Force. Other Characters :*Sabrina Parzani:French Professor Doctor and military scientist. :*Tanya Rushkan:Russian-Serbian Ex-Commando. Trivia TBA :: :: Category:Games Category:UnduhTakuh